


Adult Emporium

by Naemi



Series: Mating Games 2014 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Challenge fic, Crack, F/F, M/M, Public Sex, Restraints, Sex Toys, Teenagers in a sex shop, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenagers in a sex shop warrant a death wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adult Emporium

**Author's Note:**

> [set outside the box]
> 
> Don't get too excited; the sexy stuff is merely implied or mentioned briefly :o)

 

Dividing the sea of vibrators in his way, Derek frowns at Lydia. “Are you sure the voices said, 'Adult Emporium?'”

She gives him one of her Don't Mess With Me looks. “It's the perfect environment for a succubus.”

“Maybe they said, 'Consult Herbarium,' though?” Stiles chimes in. “Or, I don't know, 'Insult Barbarian?' Are we sure it's even a succubus?”

Lydia scrunches her nose, but a loud crashing noise catches their attention.

Two aisles over, past Lotions and Potions, they find Isaac and Allison standing amidst a pile of DVDs, some of which are still avalanching from the shelves like lemmings on the big jump.

“I . . . secured the porn section,” Isaac mumbles, his face adapting a darker shade of beet. “I'll go check, um, uh—”

“Fetishes and BDSM,” Allison provides, flashing her dimples. “Scott's already on it.”

“Accessories is good enough.” Isaac rounds a corner only to return seconds later, bent over in a coughing fit. “Scented candles . . . can't breathe.”

Lydia huffs. “Go 'secure' an area that doesn't kill you. Join Scott. He should manage to keep you out of trouble.”

Isaac retreats, and the other four start a systematic search: the guys tackle Dildos and Plugs while the girls inspect Boots and Lingerie. Silence settles, broken only by the shuffle of feet and an occasional giggle.

Lydia and Allison find matching nighties—if the lacey little nothings that disappear in Lydia's purse even qualify as such. They're not here to shop, but Heaven knows they might never get another opportunity like this.

~ ~ ~

Ignoring his Alpha's lopsided grin, Isaac focuses on a rack of unrecognizable toys. He can't figure out what they are, and when he asks—against better judgment—Scott's casual, “Cock cages, dude,” makes him grimace.

“Do people actually use them?”

“Sometimes I wish we had one for you.”

Wondering whether he's supposed to laugh or worry, Isaac shakes his head. “You like my cock hard. And inside you, most of the time.”

“See, that's exactly why. You're too cocky.”

“Wow. Scott. I'm shocked.”

~ ~ ~

Derek is annoyed, to say the least. While there is nothing wrong with showing some interest, Stiles’ need to touch is making him uncomfortable. Derek can't help watching how the boy’s lean, beautiful fingers wrap around one fake cock after the other, how he strokes them tentatively when he thinks no one sees it.

For some odd reason, Derek's jeans are a little too tight tonight. Thank God Stiles decided to check out another section of the store.

~ ~ ~

“I'm still not sure if Lydia heard it right. I mean, 'a succubus at the Adult Emporium' sounds like it came straight out of a bad fan—dude, what do you need with bondage tape?”

Isaac shrugs. “It's pretty.”

“Put it back.”

“Why? Does it turn you on?”

Scott growls. “If you don't put it back, I'll have to tape you to that rack. And then I'll have to do horrible, _horrible_ things to you.”

“Is that supposed to be a threat? Because it almost sounds like a promise.”

~ ~ ~

“Look what I found at Accessories.” Stiles honest-to-god _squees_ , and when Derek reluctantly turns around, he finds edible undies an inch from his face.

“Really?” he says, counting slowly in his head. When he reaches ten and Stiles still hasn't moved, Derek brushes the outstretched hand away and slaps the back of his head.

“Run, if you want to live.”

“You're such a sourwolf.”

~ ~ ~

When Lydia sees the assortment of finger vibrators, she can't resist the urge to test them all. The “Oralove Vibrating Finger Friend” goes straight to her purse. If it feels half as nice when put to use for real, it will make Allison scream.

Looking up, Lydia catches Derek watching her. She gives him a saccharine smile.

~ ~ ~

It takes less than two minutes before Isaac's wrists are tied behind his back and he's down on his knees with Scott's cock in his mouth. He loves it when Scott plays the Alpha Card, when he takes what he wants without compromise.

When the grip in his hair turns to iron too soon for Isaac's liking, he slides his lips off Scott's cock with a little, obscene _pop_. He opens his mouth wide and sticks his tongue out.

~ ~ ~

Derek pries his eyes away from Lydia to find Allison opening several bottles of lube and sniffing them. Some she actually _tastes_. It's like Derek's caught in the opening sequence of a cheap 80s porn. Only without the godawful music. He focuses on an “Area 51 Love Doll,” happy to see something that's a complete turn-off.

~ ~ ~

Lydia meets up with Stiles again as he's examining—“That's an anal douche. Do you really need that?”—when Derek gives a low, threatening growl.

“I can smell you a mile off, and it's _not_ funny. Get your hands out of each other's pants and help.”

“We're totally chaste, dude!” Scott yells from the back of the store at the same time as Isaac bites out a choked, “Oh my God!”

“They sell chastity devices here?” Lydia asks. “I mean—is it safe? Have you secured the area?”

“Very safe,” Scott replies. “Very secure.” He snickers, and Isaac whimpers. A moment later, Scott emerges, all goofy grin and mischief.

“I hate my life,” Derek mumbles. This place is the perfect breeding ground for those tiny fuckers called pheromones and—is that Stiles’ scent?

“Dude, are you trying to lick the wall?”

Derek straightens. “Do you reek of cum?”

“Touché. So. We may have figured out how to summon the succubus. Isaac volunteered—”

“Volunteered my ass.”

“—to be a decoy—”

“That was a joke, right?”

“—and all we need to do is—”

“Scott?”

“—wait.”

“Is that what I get for sucking you off? Because I'll never do it again. Never in this life. I swear. Do you hear me?”

Frowning, Allison stops beside the group and slips an assortment of lubricants into Lydia's purse. “What's wrong with him?”

“Nothing. He's just . . . immobilized by the wonder that is bondage tape.”

“I'll kill you, Scott! I'll kill you, and then I'll clone you and kill your clone!”

“And I may have left him a little . . . on edge.”

“How does bondage tape keep a werewolf in check?” Stiles asks. “Just . . . for the record?”

Scott shrugs. “I'm the Alpha, dude.”

For a moment, Isaac's complaints—“Why do you always come on my scarves?”—are the only sound. Then, as if on cue, the group disperses, chatting and giggling. The girls do some more not-shopping at Ben Wa Balls and Anal Beads, while Stiles insists on learning everything about the chastity devices. And Derek—Derek prays for any deity available to smite him. Because teenagers in a sex shop warrant a death wish.

Rescue comes in the form of the Sheriff five minutes later.

“Stiles?”

“Dad. Hey! It's _so_ good to see you!”

“What are you all doing here in the dead of night? And what the hell is that on your hand?”

“Nothing?” Stiles hurries to hide the hand in question—the one that's incidentally stuck in a fake pussy. “We're . . . um . . . you know. Like . . . that thing we do. When . . .”

“When there's nothing else left to do,” Allison jumps in. “You know, that thing that requires absolute . . .”

“Professionalism,” Derek growls. Not that they'd shown any.

~ ~ ~

A few days later, when the confusion has worn off and the message becomes clear, the pack finds itself at the aquarium. Nobody says it: succubus and octopus aren't that far apart. And it's better to fight an enchanted cephalopod than to deal with a sex demon.

Or something.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly longer version of my entry for the **Non-Penetration** challenge over at **Mating Games**. 
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
